


Parental Figures

by Southernpeach13



Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCAU - Fandom, Gotham (TV), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Whump, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Gen, Kid Bruce Wayne, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: The Parental figures of Bryce Wayne's life
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Leslie Thompkins & Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Thomas Wayne

**Thomas Wayne.**

Thomas Wayne loved his children with all his heart Bryce was his little Princess. When Bryce was born he had assisted with the birth.

How could he not, this was his daughter. That is his wife.

You know damn well that he being one of the best surgeons in Gotham he was going to assist. Alfred made sure to hold Martha’s hand while he assisted with the birth.

Both men telling her she was going to be okay.

  
She was doing great.

They love her to the moon and back.

She’s almost there

  
The moment Bryce was born he fell in love.She was so tiny compared to him.

Martha’s dark curls. Her eyes being his dark blue. A button nose. She was adorable. SHe was absolutely perfect.

The nurses took the baby from his arms and wiped her off, handing her to Martha when they were done. Alfred and Martha cooing at the baby while his son stared at Bryce in wonder.

The sight of the three of them was perfect.

Nothing could have been more perfect.

* * *

Bryce was a very hyper child as she grew older. She always would squeeze herself under his arm to see what he was reading. Climbing on his back to wake him up. And playing doctor. His little Princess also loved cinema. For her 8th birthday he got tickets for a double feature.

The first movie being  _ The Grey Ghost Movie  _ and  _ The Legend of Zorro. _

Alfred couldn't come sadley. Having to help around the house and get it ready for Bryce’s birthday.

That same night he wished he never got thase tickets as his Princess stood over him and Martha crying. Begging for them to get up. His blood staining her tiny hands as she tried to stop the blood from pouring out. He felt himself growing cold. He weakliy lifted his arm and brushed his daughter’s hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her.

“I love you Princess.” He choked out. The words coming out garbled as he choked on his blood.

Then.

Thomas Wayne’s world went dark.

  
  
  



	2. Martha Waye

**Martha Wayne**

Martha Wayne loved her daughter even before she was born. They all did. Alfred and Thomas dotting on her constantly, while Tommy pressed his ear against her belly to listen for his unborn sister.

When the trio would go to bed, Alfred and Thomas made sure she was in the middle so both men could cuddle her and rub her belly (with her permion of course).    
Martha knew her little girl would grow up to be fierce. Especially when she started kicking. (She was positive her insides were bruised at this point)   
When her water broke she was in the kitchen with Alfred. He had given her a plate of blueberry pie with whipped cream on top with three scoops of vanilla ice cream. He kissed her cheek as she took a bite when suddenly-

Her water broke.

Alfred didn't even panic, quickly rushing her in the car with Tommy, speeding to the hospital Thomas was working in, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. 

  
As she was wheeled away Thomas was instantly by her. Both men holding her hand as nurses took her to the hospital room.

The labor was long, painful. She was pretty sure she broke Alfred's hand. 

But the moment her daughter was in her arms.

She knew.

She knew it was worth it as Bryce stared at her in wonder.

* * *

Martha loved playing dress up with her daughter.

Bryce would put on her heels and one of her large hats and try to walk in them.

Thomas being at work so much made every moment with Bryce count but she was usually with her and Alfred through out the day.

Martha loved braiding her daughters hair.

She loved the intricate braids she could weave in her daughter's hair when Bryce would let her.

  
Bryce always said that she felt like a princess when Martha was done.

* * *

Martha and Thomas would rather not take Bryce to these parties. People where like vultures when it came to their children, but they had an image to keep up so Bryce and Thomas Jr. would usually come along.

Martha watched as Bryce hung around the Elliot’s boy like always.

Suddenly there was a comotian. It happened too fast for her to process. Bryce suddenly scampered to her mommy, scrambling in her arms. Elliot was suddenly screaming at Bryce. Demanding her to only be friends with him. 

  
Martha suddenly saw a Harvey Dent on the floor where Bryce and Elliot had been standing. The boy got up and dragged Elliot away from her and Bryce. Pushing himself in front of the two blocking Elliot from them.

  
“Leave Bryce alone!” he screamed.

  
“She’s a person! She can have more than one friend! You don’t own her!”

Yeah. Martha thought. Elliot was not allowed Bryce anymore. Especially with that nsty bruise forming on poor Harvey’s eye and Bryce crying in her shoulder. 

* * *

She wished her and Thomas stayed in that night for Bryce’s birthday.

She held her daughter behind her as her necklace was snatched off her neck.

The pearls scattering across the stone pavement.

A gunshot ringing in her ears. Seeing her husband fall to the ground.

She pushed Bryce behind her a few feet away when she heard another gunshot go off.

She looked down and saw her pink dress seeping in a dark ruby red. She looked at her daughter. Fear in her baby girls dark blue eyes as she fell next her husband. She reached for his hand.

Feeling the life fade away from her.

She felt cold.

She wrapped her hand around her husbands free hand as he brushed Bryce’s hair behind her ear. She felt his hand go limp in her own as her world began to fade. Bryce was suddenly shaking her. Begging her not to go.

Her heartbroke as she felt her daughter’s arms wrap around her in a firm hug as she sobbed.

“I love you baby.” She whispered as she felt blood began to pool from her mouth.

Her world went dark.

  
The last thing she heard was her daughter screaming in agony, sobbing loudly in her cries.    
  
She wished she could have stopped her baby’s cries. But the next thing Martha knew was silence.


	3. Alfred Pennyworth

**Alfred Pennyworth**

Alfred winced as Martha's grip tightened on his hand. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her temple as he whispered in her ear that everything was going to be fine, telling her that she was doing perfect.

He looked back up at Thomas. The man focused on the birth, hoping everything would continue to go smoothly.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when Martha’s screaming ceased as she let out a sigh of relief, soon followed by a newborn baby’s wail.

He kissed Martha on the top of her head before going to Thomas and kissing his cheek as the man smiled fondly at the new born girl, wiping the fluids off her before handing him the girl so he could pass her to Martha.

Alfred felt himself tear up as he looked at his family.

He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he was thankful and hoped his happiness would never end.

* * *

He couldn't move.

He felt the phone slip out of his hand, crashing to the floor.

His ears were ringing. His breaths were shaky.    
  
He felt tears started to well up, but he quickly wiped them away.

He couldn't cry right now.

His movements were automatic. He had grabbed the keys and quickly drove to the theatre.

He was calm on the outside, but he felt himself screaming on the inside.

_ They were gone.  _

He slowed to a stop as he saw the flashing red and blue light.

_ They were gone _ .

He put the car in park. Throwing himself out the driver's seat, slamming the door shut.

He looked through the crowd looking for her.

He spotted a pair of familiar blue eyes. Once filled with joy and innocence. Now wide in shock. Blood splattered on her face. Her poofy black dress was covered in it. Her white socks now the color of rubies.

_ Thomas and Martha’s blood _

He saw an officer talking to Bryce, but she wasn't even looking at him. She stared at nothing. Lost in her mind. 

Frozen.

He ran up to her. Ignoring the cruel words of the other officers.

**_“She’ll be fine. “_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Yeah with that kind of money.”_ **

He wanted to punch them but Bryce needed him right now.

Bryce seemed to unfreeze the moment she saw him.

He saw that she was clutching Martha’s necklace.

_ He helped Thomas pick out that necklace. _

He pulled her into a hud.

Bryce finally broke down.

Wailing loudly in his shirt. Her tears flowed like a flood.

The officer

_ Jim Gordan  _ his badge read. Looked at her sadly.

“Thank you, Officer.” He choked out, his eyes landing on Thomas and Martha’s covered bodies before gathering Bryce in his arms marching off.

“Head up” He whispered in her ear as he took her to the car.

“You're Wayne. And Wyanes never stop fighting.”   
  
He set Bryce in the car, bucking her up. She was still sniffling. But her cries had ceased. Alfred drove them to Wayne Manor. His heart breaking as he pulled into the driveway.

As he got Bryce out of the car he felt himself start to cry himself.

He helped Bryce get ready for bed.

Washing the blood off her face, helping her in her favorite pajamas.

He took her to her bedroom then went to make her a cup of hot cocoa, As he walked back to her bedroom he found Bryce in front of Thomas and Martha’s door.

She looked back up at him. Her eyes still red from crying, pointing at the door. 

Alfred understood at once what she wanted.

He opened the door and Bryce went to her parents bed, crawling into the seats. Alfred handed her her warm drink and laid next to her as she drank it. As she finished he took the cup from her, setting it on Thomas's nightstand.

He saw a picture of his family.

Thomas, Martha, and himself cuddled up close, hugging their children smiling happily.

_ They were gone. _

  
  


He curled up next to Bryce, holding the child tightly as he felt himsefstart to breakdown, Bryce soon joining in. He had opped he would be able to protect his family from harm.    
  
He hoped they would be happy forever.

But as sleep took over him through his sobbing form.

He focused on his daughter.

His, Martha, and Thomas’s daughter.

She was still here. She was still breathing. She was still alive.

Alfred drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

His daughter was a Wayne.

And Wayne’s always kept their head up.

_ And Waynes never stopped fighting.  _

Thomas and Martha might have been gone. But Bryce was still here. 

He's make sure she would never give up. That she always kept her head up.

And hopefully she would he happy again one day.

  
  
  



End file.
